donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Warp Barrel
Warp Barrels are rare, uncommon Barrels found in the Donkey Kong Series. Warp Barrels are quite useful when found, as they act as quick shortcuts through most of a stage, and are very useful for speed-runs, though often found in well-hidden or plain dangerous locations. History ''Donkey Kong Country'' Warp Barrels are found in some of the early world's stages in the original Donkey Kong Country. Warp Barrels were not common in many stages, though often found in difficult early stages, such as the famous Stop & Go Station's Warp Barrel found by going back through the door the Kong's entered at the very start of the stage. Some of the Warp Barrels found in this game also could only be entered by Donkey; not only this but in the stage Vulture Culture the Warp Barrel would disappear after an amount of time had passed and also could only be seen and entered by Donkey. Switching the Kongs at this area if the Warp Barrel was present would cause it to disappear and appear accordingly. The Warp Barrel found in the stage Slipslide Ride had its own distinct camouflaged color palette. In the Game Boy Advance version, more Warp Barrels were added to earlier stages, and even got its own theme, complete with a trail with bananas. ''Donkey Kong Land'' While no Warp Barrels appear in Donkey Kong Land, they are replaced with alternate exits. Only found in Artic Barrel Arsenal, Sky High Scraper and Skyscraper Caper. ''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest/Land 2'' Warp Barrels reappear in Donkey Kong Country's sequel, Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. Instead of appearing in random early stages, a Warp Barrel would be found in every stage of the first two worlds, Gangplank Galleon and Crocodile Cauldron. Warp Barrels were still very hard to find, and when they are found, Kongs are teleported to a secret room, with bananas in the shape of a "!", indicating the surprise of discovering the warp. Unlike Donkey Kong Country, Warp Barrels which were not off-screen were invisible to the player until entered, where they would appear as a regular Barrel cannon. Warp Barrels reappear in Donkey Kong Land 2. They possess the same function, but strangely have a "B" on the Barrel like a Bonus Barrel does. This could have been an error in the game though. They are only found in Gangplank Galleon. ''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!/Land III'' Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! marked the Warp Barrel's most recent appearance. Warp Barrels were now marked with a "W" when entered. As with Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest, they appeared in the first two worlds exclusively, Lake Orangatanga and Kremwood Forest. The Warp Barrel would appear just in front of the stage's end flag when used. Warp Barrels reappear in Donkey Kong Land III. They act normal and are only found in Cape Codswallop much like Donkey Kong Land 2 has it as a function. These Warp Barrels, however, transport Dixie and Kiddy to a secret Bonus Area. Gallery Warp Barrel - DKC2.png|''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' WarpBarrel.gif|Sprite from Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!. WarpBarrelLandIIISprite.png|Sprite from Donkey Kong Land III. ''Donkey Kong Country'' DKC - Mine Cart Carnage warp.gif|Mine Cart Carnage. DKC - Stop & Go Station warp.gif|Stop & Go Station. DKC - Millstone Mayhem warp.gif|Millstone Mayhem (Donkey only). DKC - Vulture Culture warp.gif|Vulture Culture (Timed, Donkey only). DKC - Vulture Culture warp disappear.gif|Warp Barrel disappearing and reappearing as the Kongs switch in Vulture Culture. DKC - Tree Top Town warp.gif|Tree Top Town. DKC - Slipslide Ride warp.gif|Slipslide Ride (Donkey only). Notice the Warp Barrel's unique camouflaged sprite. DKC - Trick Track Trek warp.gif|Trick Track Trek. ''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest DKC2 - Pirate Panic warp.gif|Pirate Panic. DKC2 - Mainbrace Mayhem warp.gif|Mainbrace Mayhem. DKC2 - Gangplank Galley warp.gif|Gangplank Galley. DKC2 - Lockjaw's Locker warp.gif|Lockjaw's Locker. DKC2 - Topsail Trouble warp.gif|Topsail Trouble. DKC2 - Hot-Head Hop warp.gif|Hot-Head Hop. DKC2 - Kannon's Klaim warp.gif|Kannon's Klaim. DKC2 - Lava Lagoon warp.gif|Lava Lagoon. DKC2 - Red-Hot Ride warp.gif|Red-Hot Ride. DKC2 - Squawks's Shaft warp.gif|Squawks's Shaft. DKC2 - Barrel Bayou disabled warp.gif|Disabled Warp Barrel in Barrel Bayou. External links *All versions of the original DKC's warps *Donkey Kong Country 2's Warp Barrels *Donkey Kong Country 3's Warp Barrels de:Warp-Fass es:Barril de Teletransporte Category:Barrels Category:Donkey Kong Country Category:Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest Category:Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! Category:Donkey Kong Land 2 Category:Donkey Kong Land III